


Red Square on Ice by Naraht [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Red Square on Ice by NarahtSummary: Before the Rostelecom Cup, Yuuri and Victor go skating on Red Square, and Yuuri gains some insight into what it's like being the hero of Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Square on Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911393) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Red%20Square%20on%20Ice%20by%20Naraht.mp3)

**Title** : Red Square on Ice  
**Author** : Naraht  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Before the Rostelecom Cup, Yuuri and Victor go skating on Red Square, and Yuuri gains some insight into what it's like being the hero of Russia.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8911393/)  
**Length** 0:21:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Red%20Square%20on%20Ice%20by%20Naraht.mp3)


End file.
